


Derek...what did you do?

by dreamofflight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up slowly; his senses come back one by one.<br/>The first thing he realizes is that he can’t move, can barely shift. He registers that he’s stuck in a spread eagle position on his back, hands and feet bound to the far corners of the bed, but beyond that there’s something thick around his neck, making it hard for him to turn his head one way or another.<br/>“…Derek?…seriously…wh-…what did you do?” </p><p>or, the one where Derek buys toys for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek...what did you do?

Stiles wakes up slowly; his senses come back one by one.  
The first thing he realizes is that he can't move, can barely shift. He registers that he's stuck in a spread eagle position on his back, hands and feet bound to the far corners of the bed, but beyond that there's something thick around his neck, making it hard for him to turn his head one way or another. He makes a surprised sound as he jerks at his bonds, and finds that there's almost no give.  
There's a soft, low chuckle from the other side of the room, and in the hazy dawn light he can just barely make Derek out when his eyes dart over, sitting back in the overstuffed ratty armchair in the corner. He's practically oozing 'evil villain' from how relaxed he looks, staring at Stiles through slitted eyes, his smile just a bit too wide and way too self satisfied. Stiles is instantly both turned on and a little terrified.  
"... _Derek?_...seriously...wh-...what did you do?" He asks softly as he tries to raise his head, and hears a metallic clinking sound that quickly prevents him from raising his head more than a few inches off the bed...was that... chains?  
Derek smirks and licks his lips.

"You remember asking me about going further with bondage...taking it beyond silk scarves and cock rings?"  
Stiles’ heart skips a beat and his cock starts thickening, interested already.  
He knows...at least, he hopes he knows where this is going.  
"Yeah?" he says, or croaks, as his voice is already hoarse with how much he wants this.  
"....I bought some toys," Derek says, as he gracefully stands up and pads barefoot over to the bed, the mattress dipping slightly beneath his weight. There's something cold then, tinkling against Stiles' chest, and he squirms and gasps as Derek straddles his waist, pinning him effortlessly to the bed.  
"Fuck!...wa-. _.what is that?!_ "  
Derek's smile grows wider, manic, and his eyes light up as he drags the petite silver chain over Stiles' pale skin, causing a rash of goosebumps to rise in its wake.  
" _Shh_...you'll find out. Stiles...you trust me?”  
Stiles shivers again, a chill racing up his skin and making his body shiver, the bonds holding him on the bed straining as he pulls against them; but they don't give, don't even budge. He nods his head quickly, but Derek doesn’t move, just stares at him, and finally Stiles understands what the Alpha is waiting for.  
“Yes! Yes I trust you, _fuck_ , Derek- just... _c’mon._..,” Stiles whines, and it’s like his words were the green light that Derek was waiting for.  
He twitches when he feels Derek flick at one of his nipples, and then lets out a soft moan when the other man bends down and mouths at it. The sound turns into a sharp cry when Derek bites down, worrying the pale pink skin of Stiles’ nipple between his teeth, sharp enough to inflict just the right amount of pain, just enough to make Stiles’ body arch up for more, his cock twitch and thicken even further, laying hot against his restless thighs.  
"Derek!"  
Derek doesn't answer him though, simply plays with the nipple until it's standing up, a taut little nub on Stiles’ flat smoothly muscled chest. Only then does he sit up, and Stiles can actually watch the man's look of concentration break as a smile comes over Derek’s face, mere seconds before there's a pinching, sharp and painful for a split second, before it levels out into a dull pain/pressure around his nipple.  
"OH....oh god..y...you fucking b-bought _nipple clamps?_ " Stiles stutters, as Derek moves to work on the other side, not wanting to leave any part of Stiles neglected.  
"Mmhmm...," he replies around a smile, tongue and teeth working the other nipple up, taut and ready for the clamp much faster than the first one had been.  
"Like them?" Derek asks, with what Stiles could swear was a purr, as he sits up again. Derek rocks his hips back slightly to put pressure and friction against Stiles’ cock, which was standing at full attention by now, arching a brow as he waits for an answer from the squirming boy beneath him.  
Stiles nods, as well as he can with the collar (that had to be what it was) around his neck.  
"Yeah...ga-ahh!!!" he shrieks, eyes rolling back in his head at the sharp pleasure-pain that comes to him when Derek tugs at the chain connecting the nipple clamps, making them pinch and pull on the delicate, sensitive skin.  
"FUCK!" Derek laughs, full out laughs at him, but Stiles can't say anything, can't even offer a witty retort, because he's completely hard now, cock pushing against the heat of Derek’s ass as the other man rocks back once again, smirks at Stiles and tilts his head to the side as he leans forward to nip at Stiles’ jawline.  
"Like that?" Derek purrs, and that really shouldn’t be as sexy as it was to Stiles.  
"Yes, please, more... _god,_ Derek, please- I...anything!"  
"Yeah?"  
 _"YES!"_ Stiles shrieks, patience waning quickly as Derek toyed with him some more, blunt human teeth trailing along the part of his neck that the Alpha knew destroyed him.  
Derek grins again, wider this time, and tugs the chain straight up, watching with wide, fascinated eyes as Stiles all but arches up off the bed, back bowing so gracefully that he was sure he could write sonnets about the muscles and bones of Stiles’ torso alone.  
"Jesus you're gorgeous," he mutters as he toys with the pressure on the clamps, listens to Stiles’ whimpers and moans for cues to stop.  
"Just-..f...fuck please, please, I-..I need," Stiles is babbling now, arching up for more, and somewhere in the back of his head he realizes how pathetic that is- Derek hasn't even kissed him, and he's hard enough that he's throbbing, feels the pressure and heat between his legs, the impending need for release that is so close he can taste the starbursts of orgasm behind his eyes.  
"C'mon..c'mon, please...Derek, just..f..fuck me, I'm still loose from last night, just...come  _ON_ ," Stiles hisses, yanking at his bonds, his forearm muscles standing out like ropes beneath his skin, biceps larger than they’d been at the beginning of summer. Stiles knew he was getting pissy and demanding as Derek continued to just toy with him; he also knew that this was Derek getting back at him for riding him so slow last night that Derek was forced to flip them over and pound into him until they both came with cries that had the neighbors pounding on the wall of Derek’s apartment.  
"Yeah? Is that really what you want?" Derek asks as he lets the chain drop from his fingers, slightly warmer, but still cold enough to make Stiles hiss momentarily.  
"Fuck!- YES!"  
"...You're sure you don't want me to-"  
 _"FUCK ME OR SO HELP ME GOD, Derek!"_  
Derek's eyes flare wide at that, the commanding tone in Stiles’ voice one he rarely used when they weren't in the middle of a-no-holds-barred-fight.  
"Okay then," he sighs, and moves back down the bed to grab the lube, slicking himself up and using the extra slick on his fingers to push between Stiles’ legs, frowning when the position doesn't let him get where he needs to be, namely, inside Stiles’ ass.  
"Shit."  
Stiles snorts at that, and Derek shoots him a glare and a raised eyebrow, which was common Derek speak for _‘Shut up Stiles’,_ and Stiles bites his lower lip and snort-laughs instead, letting his head fall back against the bed with a soft sigh.  
"...If you don't hurry up," Stiles drawls, wiggling his hips back and forth slowly, so his cock waves above his belly.  
Derek huffs in reply and rolls his eyes, then quickly undoes the restraints around Stiles’ ankles, rubbing at the reddened skin that had been beneath the padded nylon. He moves to the head of the bed and unlocks the chain from around the side of the collar, his fingers lingering on the smooth, buttery leather for a moment. It looked beautiful around Stiles’ neck, setting off his pale skin wonderfully. Stiles watches him, takes in how his eyes shift red, his nostrils flare as Stiles licks his lips.  
“Gonna fuck me now?” he asks, but his voice is soft, pleading instead of teasing. Derek nods and flips him over, instantly covering Stiles’ body with his own, mouth moving along the sloping lines of his shoulders.  
“C’mon Derek....want you inside me,” Stiles murmurs, rolling his hips back and trying to ignore how awkward it was to have his arms tied down still, crossed uncomfortably in front of him. He doesn’t have to think about it long though, because Derek undoes the restraints, and then just as quickly, reties them so Stiles’ hands are bound together in front of him, clipped to the chain in the middle of the bed that had held his collar only moments before.  
Stiles whines, high and petulant.  
“ _Dude!_ I’ma need one of these to...y’know...help myself along here!”  
Derek kisses and licks down Stiles’ back, ignoring his protests, and buries his face in the scent of Stiles, bites gently on a sensitive part of the boy’s side, which sends a shiver up Stiles’ back, another round of goosebumps quickly racing to follow it.  
 _“Fuck,”_ Stiles breathes out, barely audible, as Derek’s hands slide up the backs of his thighs, move to spread him open, thumbs dipping in to stretch his hole wide. Stiles sighs as he lets his head drop down onto the bed, relaxing back into Derek’s probing touch, the trust between them never more evident than in moments like these; Derek was gentle as he shuffles closer, growls in the back of his throat as he watches Stiles twitch under his thumbs.  
“Derek,” Stiles mumbles, breathing hard as he shifts, restlessly waiting for the Alpha to just get on with it. He knew he was still relatively loose from last night. A little sore, yeah, but it wouldn’t take much to open him back up, stretch him to accommodate Derek’s cock once more.  
But Derek had other plans.  
“Clamps wasn’t the only thing I bought, Stiles,” he drawls out, slow and confident, before one of his hands disappears from Stiles’ ass, only to come back a moment later, and Stiles tenses when he feels something pressing against his ass, firm and insistent.  
“ _Ow?_ What th’hell dude?” Stiles gasps, before the pressure goes away, and then comes back, but this time it’s slick, but still hard, not as small as Derek’s finger by any means.  
Derek smoothes a hand up Stiles’ back and pushes slightly, and Stiles tilts his hips up automatically, obediently, sucking in a breath of surprise when the new toy slides in as he relaxes beneath the pressure.  
“Oh.... _god_ ,” Stiles moans, the pressure inside of him growing as every inch of the toy is slowly pushed inside by a silent Alpha. Derek watches as the plug disappears, pausing for a second when Stiles hisses.  
“Derek-..t..too much,” Stiles whimpers, the widest part of the toy breaching his hole.  
“Come on Stiles, breath through it, almost done, just one more push...”  
“O...okay,” Stiles breathes, concentrating on the feeling of fullness, bearing down on the toy until it slips inside, his hole clenching around the smaller part of the toy, the flange at the back keeping it from going any further inside.  
“D...did you really just put a....a _PLUG_ inside me?”  
Derek chuckles at that, and smoothes both of his hands down Stiles’ back, before pushing on the toy slightly, causing Stiles to whimper in pleasure at the strange feelings inside of him.  
“oh, my, GOD, Derek...f..fuck.....stop teasing me....please, I just. _I need_...,” Stiles gasps, stuttering as he tries to push backward into the touch, letting out a soft hiss as the chain on the nipple clamps is shifted by his own movements, tinkling beneath him. It pulls on the clamps, and with each tiny tweak of his nipples just makes his cock harder, ache for any touch, any friction.  
“What do you need Stiles?”  
Derek’s voice is calm, and there’s no overt teasing, but Stiles can tell it’s there. He’s not stupid.  
“I swear to _god_ Derek, if you don’t-”  
“Fuck you? Yeah, yeah...I know,” he says with a chuckle, before tapping at the plug again, eliciting a squeak, and then a frustrated growl from Stiles. He yanks at his bonds, rattling the chain his hands were bound to, before hanging his head with a sigh.  
“...You’re not going to give in, are you?” Stiles asks as he tilts his hips back, hoping for Derek to just, give in, and fuck him already.  
“Nope,” Derek replies cheerfully. Stiles can practically see the grin on his face.  
Evil Alpha jerk.  
Stiles sighs, and then just slowly relaxes again, just as Derek begins petting him, fingers tracing along the curves of his muscles, up his back, over his shoulders, and back down along his ribcage to his hips, pausing there. Derek grips him then, fingers firm and insistent against his flesh, digging in against hip bones and smooth muscle. Stiles moans softly, eyes shutting as Derek lines up behind him, and pushes his hips against Stiles’ ass, causing the plug to shift inside him, stretching him just a little bit.  
“... _Mm._..Derek...,” Stiles goes to touch himself, but is stopped by the restraints around his wrists. He whines, and Derek smiles, sliding one of his hands down to wrap his fingers around his mate’s cock, gripping firm, and it’s then that Stiles realizes that Derek’s put more lube on his hand, and the smooth drag is delicious.  
“Oh- _fuck_ , yessss,” He groans, shifting back against the pressure from Derek’s hips, down toward Derek’s hand.  
“The plug feel good Stiles?”  
“Your cock’d feel better,” he mumbles, irritated, then sighs when Derek’s hand stops moving over his cock.  
“ _YES_ , yes..fuck....feels good in me....not big enough...want more, want you,” he sighs, rattling the chain that holds his hands at bay, and Derek lets out a soft chuckle.  
“Stiles...this is the small plug...This is the one I’m gonna make you wear, shove it inside you, know that you’re stretched open and waiting for me,” Derek’s words are growled out as he works his hand faster over Stiles’ cock, sliding his thumb over the tip and smearing the precome down it’s length. Stiles’ breath catches in the back of his throat, and he keens, arching back and shoving his ass at Derek; the idea of being full of this toy while walking around, day to day, just waiting for Derek’s cock the next time they’re together, maybe when Derek shows up uninvited (as usual) in his room, shoves him against the wall, and just- just TAKES him...  
Stiles chokes on his words, and then groans.  
“G...God, Derek, please.. _please please_ , just fuck me already!”  
Derek grins at that, and then carefully moves back, his free hand tugging the plug out of Stiles slowly, but the boy’s hole ends up popping it out fast at the end, and Derek makes a strangled sound at how hot that is, how eager Stiles is for him.  
“You’re sure you’re re-”  
“ _YES!_ Fuck, please, Derek, I can’t....just, fuck me, fuck me god dammit you... stupid _Alpha jerk face!_ ”  
Derek’s eyebrows shoot up at that, and he lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head.  
“You’re so impatient aren’t you?,” he whispers, before licking his lips at the sight of Stiles arching his back and all but presenting himself to Derek.  
“...Alright....,” Derek sighs as if put upon, before stroking his cock a few times with more lube, and shuffling closer to brush the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole, bringing another growl of impatience out of the teenager.  
“Hold still,” Derek says sharply, pushing slow against Stiles, and letting out a grunt when the head pops inside, Stiles’ sigh far too pleased and smug for Derek. He smirks and takes hold of Stiles’ hips once more, pushing in with slow incremental movements, the surly whine that comes out of Stiles’ lips just making it all the better.  
“oh my.... _gawwwd._...Derek.....ple- _ahhh!_ ”  
Stiles lets out a startled yell as Derek thrusts himself into the hilt, hands holding tight to the teenager’s hips. Derek groans softly, letting his body weight push Stiles down flat against the mattress with a soft ‘oof’ as air is shoved out of the boy’s lungs.  
“Derek-..n.. _.no,_ I need...,” he starts babbling, but Derek ignores him, biting down with a low rolling growl around a mouthful of Stiles’ shoulder. The body beneath him stiffens, and Stiles lets out a sharp cry at the pain that lances through him, going straight down his spine in a jolt to his cock, which is crudely shoved against the bed with each slow rocking thrust of Derek’s hips.  
Stiles grits his teeth, grunting as Derek starts moving faster, each slide out of him followed quickly by a harsh thrust back inside, the feeling still so strange, even after all the times they’ve done this before. He grips handfuls of sheets, fingers creaking and knuckles turning white as Derek uses his knees to shove his legs wider, hips aching from how fair Derek is making him stretch.  
“Fuck! God, please-....Derek,” he sobs, chest tight and cock aching for more friction than the bedclothes could possibly provide, “I can’t!”  
“Yes....yes you can Stiles....come on,” Derek murmurs, rocking his hips in and just grinding, grinding hard and deep, and Stiles can’t stop the yelp of pleasure as Derek hits his prostate and stays there, pressing up against it with every slow roll of his hips.  
 _“FUCK!”_  
“Yeah...come on baby,” Derek growls, and fuck if that doesn’t make Stiles keen, the nick name so filthy and wrong on Derek’s lips. For some reason that did it for him; nick names and name calling and anything were Derek degraded him, just a little. They’d figured that out the first time they’d fought, and Derek had shoved him into a wall and called him a whiny little child, and Stiles had tackled him to the floor to ride him, coming harder than he ever had.  
Derek takes advantage of it now, cooing in Stiles’ ear as he pushes and pulls, opening Stiles up even more as he slip-slides a finger inside of Stiles, beside his cock. It’s even tighter now, the fit suffocating, and Derek gasps for enough air to continue talking to Stiles.  
“Like that? Nice and tight for me, huh baby? So beautiful like this Stiles, no idea....so pale...and eager for it, my god....you’d do anything I wanted, wouldn’t you? Just s’long as I gave you my cock afterward, you’re so greedy for it, little fucking slut!,” he bites out, slamming himself into Stiles hard, the sob of pleasure enough to prove to him he’s right, even as Stiles babbles incoherently back at him.  
“Please- _please_ -fuck, Derek! _ohMYGOD,_ Please! I can’.....I need it, fuck DEREK, **_FUCK ME!”_**  
Derek does, picking up the pace and literally mounting Stiles, coming up on his knees once more and dragging the boy’s hips back, so Stiles was face down, ass up as he pounded away, every thrust jolting Stiles’ body, making his head ring.  
 _“OH god oh god oh god,_ D...Derek, I...I need- _FUCK!”_  
When Stiles got going it was a beautiful thing, the talkative teen never quiet in the bedroom, and while in everyday life Derek could find it annoying from time to time- here? In the privacy of his apartment?  
He did everything he could to make Stiles scream for him.  
“Come on Stiles...come for me, come on my cock...such a pretty boy, such a gorgeous little ass, just for me, come on Stiles...come on, fucking slut for it- _come for me Stiles!”_  
He slips, on the last phrase, his Alpha voice coming out, nails lengthening and cutting into Stiles’ sides, his eyes flashing red.  
And that is it for Stiles.  
He comes, untouched, screaming Derek’s name out, drawing it out as it echoes in the room; Stiles thrashes and jerks as Derek fucks him through it, his own cock spurting out onto the sheets. The muscles all over Stiles’ body stand out, taut and practically vibrating beneath the surface, the aftershocks of his orgasm flooding his system, leaving him feeling light headed and hazy, his world a brilliant kaleidoscope of color and pleasure, all of it leading back to Derek.  
Derek grins as Stiles comes, and slows down when he feels the boy go limp beneath him. Carefully, carefully, he pulls out and rolls Stiles over, onto a dry part of the bed. Derek removes the clamps from the boy’s nipples, wincing in sympathy as Stiles hisses, the blood flowing back to the area almost more painful than when they were initially put on. He slowly removes the restraints from Stiles’ hands, kissing the red and white marks there, and then takes the collar off as well, smiling softly as Stiles rolls his head and shifts in ways he hadn’t been able to do for the past hour.  
He slides down, back on top of Stiles, and gathers him up, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ lean body, pushing back in to the hilt easily. Stiles’ head gets thrown back, a low choking sound of over-sensitive pleasure breaking from his bruised lips as Derek bottoms out, rocks slowly, and waits for permission.  
After a long moment of soft slow kisses, murmuring to one another, Derek gets the go ahead, the key phrase that they’d agreed upon at the beginning of all this. It’s safe, and Stiles is fine, not in pain or aching in a way that wasn’t normal.  
So Derek shifts gears once more, and this time, he makes love to his mate. This time the words he uses are gentle, and coaxing, and it only takes a handful of minutes before the teenager’s refractory period is up, and then so is Stiles once more.  
This time, Derek brings him off with a hand on his cock, while slowly thrusting into Stiles at the same pace, whispering Stiles’ name in his ear over and over.  
“ _Stiles.._..so beautiful....when you come, say my name like that? Could watch that, every day.”  
“Every day?”  
“...MM....”  
“....You trying to tell me you love me, sour wolf?” Stiles asks softly, a hint of mischief in his eyes, his tone teasing as he smiles up at Derek, gasps as the Alpha thrusts just a bit harder into him.  
“You know I do,” Derek murmurs, his eyes tracing Stiles’ face, and when their eyes meet again all humor has disappeared from the boy’s face, and he merely nods, reaching up to cup Derek’s face in his hands, sigh against his lips, kiss him deep and long and slow.  
“I know....I love you too.”  
Derek finishes them off quietly, both men gasping against each other’s lips, breathing the same hot humid air for a moment as they stared, awed at the simultaneous orgasm they’d just shared. Stiles sees sparks and Derek can’t smell anything but Stiles, his pleasure and pain and love thicker than anything he’s ever smelt, hanging in the air around them, blanketing them both in it’s security.  
Derek is gentle as he cleans Stiles up, hands checking for any tears, using peroxide on the claw marks on the boy’s sides and kissing up his chest to his lips with apology after apology. Stiles rolls his eyes like usual.  
“No permanent damage, Derek...I’ll be fine...,” he says with a scoff, but Derek just frowns and traces the boy’s side, watches the human skin raise with goosebumps under his fingers. Stiles was so fragile, but when Derek hadn’t been looking he’d been growing up, and up and up.  
“Really...Derek? _I’ll be fine_ ,” Stiles reassures him again, kissing Derek gently, a slow smile coming to his lips. Ever since the Alpha pack had come to town, and threatened Derek’s pack, his mate...Derek hadn’t really been the same.  
Stiles kisses him and then tugs Derek down, and Derek lets himself be pulled, manhandled until Stiles has him where he wants him; Derek falls asleep against the boy’s chest, listening to Stiles’ steady heartbeat, and trying not to think too hard about what tomorrow could bring.


End file.
